The present invention relates to a separate-type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is separated.
FIG. 21 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional separate-type air conditioner shown in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 118430/1985. In the drawing, reference numeral (1) denotes a casing of an indoor unit of a separate-type air conditioner; (2), a front panel at the front surface of the casing (1); (3), a front air inlet provided in the front surface of the front panel (2); (4), an upper air inlet provided in the upper surface of the front panel (2); (5), an air outlet provided at the underside of the front panel (2); and (6), a cross flow fan provided in the casing (1) and disposed at a position corresponding to the air outlet (5).
Numeral (7) denotes a front heat exchanger disposed in the casing (1) and having an upper edge portion and a lower edge portion which are respectively formed in a receding manner and are disposed at positions corresponding to the front air inlet (3) and the upper air inlet (4), respectively. Numeral (8) denotes fins which are formed of a multiplicity of aluminum plates which are juxtaposed horizontally in a mutually spaced-apart relationship, their plate surfaces being arranged along the blowing direction of the cross flow fan (6). Numeral (9) denotes hair pin tubes of the front heat exchanger (7), the hair pin tubes (9) being formed by a plurality of heat exchanging pipes penetrating the fins (8).
Numeral (10) denotes notched portions which are formed on the front and back sides of each fin (8) at a longitudinally intermediate position thereof, and numeral (11) denotes a filter disposed in front of the front heat exchanger (7).
The conventional separate-type air conditioner is arranged as described above, and as the cross flow fan (6) is operated, air in the room to be air-conditioned is sucked through the front air inlet (3) and the upper air inlet (4) of the casing (1), and the dust in the air is removed by the filter (11). Then, heat exchange is effected by the front heat exchanger (7), and conditioned air is supplied through the air outlet (5) to the room to be air-conditioned.
In addition, FIG. 22 is an enlarged view corresponding to a portion XXII of FIG. 21 above, and illustrates another conventional separate-type air conditioner. In the drawing, reference numeral (81) denotes a bent connecting portion of the fins (8), and (82) denotes an opening which is formed on the front side of the bent portion as the fins (8) are bent at the bent connecting portion (81).
In the above-described conventional separate-type air conditioners, since the upper edge portion and the lower edge portion are respectively formed in a receding manner, and the front heat exchanger (7) opposing both the front air inlet (3) and the upper air inlet (4) is provided, the height of the casing (1) is made low, and the indoor unit is made compact. However, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently increase the heat exchanging area, making it difficult to obtain high performance of heat exchange.
In addition, since the filter (11) formed with a uniform thickness is disposed in front of the front heat exchanger (7) in a curved manner, there has been a problem in that a complicated procedure is involved. Furthermore, there has been a problem in that the air, which is sucked into the cross flow fan (6) through the openings (82) formed on the front sides of the bent portions of the fins (8), is difficult to come into contact with the fins (8), so that dehumidification is insufficient and dew condensation occurs on the cross flow fan (6).